


[Podfic of] Baby It's Cold Outside (The Solar System)

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Babelfish Thor, Clint is a dumbass, Diplomacy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sharing Body Heat, mother hen bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Bucky didn't realise how dumb Clint could be until he didn't bother wearing a coat on a visit to a frozen iceplanet.He also didn't realise how important it was to him to try and keep the moron from freezing his ass off. Well, it was a nice ass, after all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Baby It's Cold Outside (The Solar System)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentle_impulsion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentle_impulsion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby, It's Cold Outside (The Solar System)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037677) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> Thanks to blues-tea-leaves for requesting that I podfic this fic, and thanks to flawedamythyst for permission! I love this fic so much; it was so fun to give it voice.

Audio Length: 00:22:25

Listen & Download Link: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Bbmx-ydnFNr-a5kybouxIjciZ6YMGuQH/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
